


Strip Board Game

by consuera



Category: South Park
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Gay Sex, High School, M/M, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan was starting to feel weird about Kyle, after puberty reached him, he felt hot almost everytime they were together. He had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Board Game

Stan was sleeping over his notebook, the class was almost killing him of boredom.   
He woke up in a heart beat then yawned, after the teacher smacked the table by accident.  
He wrote something down for Kyle, then threw the paper on his table.   
“wanna come over today? New T&P episode”  
Kyle stopped taking notes to answer then threw it back.  
“ok”  
.

After school they watched the new Terrance and Phillip episode, they laughed hard, even though it was really just about some fart joke

“that was cool, I think I’m going home now”  
“dude stay over today, I wanna show you a cool game upstairs!”  
“I don’t know, I’d have to call my mom, don’t know if she’s gonna let me…”  
“well call her then, please…”  
“fine”

Stan was starting to feel weird about Kyle, after puberty reached him, he felt hot almost everytime they were together, just now he had to contain his half-erection during the Terrance and Phillip episode.  
He just pictured Cartman’s bare ass, that was kinda easy (Kenny taught him).  
Oh yes, and oftenly he threw up while talking to Kyle.  
Thank goodness his mom picked out some medicin, so he was almost sure he wouldn’t throw up that night.  
Yep, that night.  
Stan had everything planned (well, almost)  
He was going to play a strip game with Kyle (another thing Kenny taught him)   
He didn’t think it was going to work, but he had to try.  
“ok she said yes, but I’ll have to get my jammies”  
“no, just take mine, we use the same size”  
“then what are you gonna use?”  
“dude are you dumb? I have more than one pair”  
“oh, sure! My bad”  
“Jeez, and you’re the smart one!”  
“aw shut up, faggot”  
They started laughing, then went upstairs.  
Great. Stan now would see that cute redhead with his pajamas.  
Ohh fuck.

“no, I don’t understand. It’s just a regular board game, why do we have to strip everytime we walk backwards?”  
“well, Kenny taught me. I also don’t quite understand, but he told me he did it already, and it’s really rad!”  
“well, if Kenny said, then I guess we can try. That guy knows what really is or isn’t rad.”  
Stan got a little jealous (and nauseous) after what Kyle said, but he managed to control it.  
“yeah, well, wanna do it now?”  
“ok, sure”  
All Stan did was hope Kyle walked backwards.  
“oh, cool! Double sixes! Okay, slide 4 more spaces. 1, 2, 3, 4. Wow, I hope I don’t get 2 the next time, if that happens I’ll have to strip”  
“yeah, that would be gross!”  
No, that would be the best, please Kyle, get a two the next time.  
“ok dude, your time!”  
“right”  
“3 and 2? The space 5 says you’ll have to walk back to the beginning ha-ha!”  
“oh fuck!”  
No, it wasn’t for him to strip, it was for Kyle strip goddammit.  
“your bo-ots, please!”  
“fine! Here!”  
“thank you very much!”  
“now it’s your time again, let’s see”  
Please get 2, please…  
“oh shit! Fucking two! I don’t believe it!”  
“ha-ha! Boots off, Broflovski!”  
“"walk 5 houses backward” at least I’m not in the start again ha-ha!“  
"shush!”  
The match went on, until now, Stan lost his boots, his jacket and his hat. Kyle lost all three plus his pants.  
He was trying not to focus on his cute Terrance and Phillip briefs, trying not to look at his cute ass.  
He has freckles on his thighs.  
“ok let’s win this game, before I catch a cold”  
“sure, I’m almost winning”  
“not you, me! We’re in the same space, and now is my time-dude, you ok? You look like you’re gonna throw up…”  
Kyle bent over to get the dices, and got really close to Stan’s crotch.  
Oh crap.  
He didn’t feel well, things were getting too hot, he had to do something. Now.  
“Stan? Are you alright? Want me to get you something?”  
He nodded.  
“pill…kitchen!”  
“okay, wait there I’m comming!- but your parents aren’t home, neither your sister, right? I mean, I’m only with briefs and a tee…”  
“no, go! Quick!”  
“ok!”  
Stan couldn’t hold anymore, he ran to the bathroom, and threw up. He was brushing his teeth when Kyle came.  
“sorry dude, I almost couldn’t find it!”  
He took the pill with the cup of water Kyle brought.  
That was it. Stan had to do something right now.  
“you threw up? Well I guess it’s good to let the bad things out anyway, but what did you eat? We ate the same thing!”  
Stan pushed Kyle to the floor, then fell over him, it made a huge noise.  
“dude what the fuck? That hurts, fuck!”  
Without further thinking, Stan kissed him, a really wet and needy kiss.  
Thank God it was a plastic cup, it fell on the floor with the pills.  
What surprised Stan, was that Kyle didn’t try to run away.  
And, by that time, Kyle probably already figured out why the strip game, and why his friend was feeling sick. It was nothing that he ate.  
They stopped for breathing, then Kyle started the kiss, this time. Their tongues rubbing against, the wet sound.  
Even though it was really cold, Stan never felt so hot.  
They were so concentrate on sucking each other’s saliva and trying to breathe, that didn’t hear Stan’s mom getting home after picking his sister from school, they only realized when she came upstairs, looking for him  
“Stan? Where are you?”  
“dude! Your mom is comming! What do we do??”  
“get under the bed! Hurry!”  
But, Stan realized he was getting hard already, so he did the only thing he thought about to do (so his mom woudn’t see him), got under the bed too.  
“hey! What you doing?”  
“I’m hard!”  
“fuck!”  
They were really close, close to each other’s crotch.  
Without even thinking, Stan started touching Kyle’s erection, his briefs were already wet, and Kyle had to contain himself not to make any noise, because Stan’s mom just walked into his room.  
“Stan, honey? Are you here?”  
“he’s probably out, mom, I’m hungry!”  
“ok Shelly, I’ll make dinner!”  
She went to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.  
The boys couldn’t even believe they didn’t get caught.  
Kyle unzipped Stan’s pants, then took his dick out, he licked it without cerimony.  
It was such a tight place, they felt so hot, it was unbealivable, they were starting a 69 under Stan’s bed.  
Kyle got under him, spreading his legs as much as he could.  
Stan sucked his friend’s dick so hard, Kyle screamed.  
“dude, be quiet!”  
“ah-sorry!”  
Kyle licked all the head, then took it again in his mouth, he could feel the veins, and Stan’s pubic hair tickling his chin.  
Their sticky smell was all over the place, such a inebriant smell, holy fuck.  
Stan couldn’t believe, he was blowing his crush, his best friend, and he was blowing him too!  
That couldn’t be real.  
He started playing with Kyle’s ass, licking, entering one finger, two…  
Kyle blushed so hard, but it was very good. He was so curious to feel Stan inside him.  
“Stan…”  
“what?”  
“hurry…”  
They were whispering, it was hard to talk.  
They left under the bed, to go over it.  
Kyle lyed down, with Stan on him.  
He gave him a gentle kiss, then helped him to take off his pants.  
“Stan…”  
“what?”  
“fuck me…”  
Thank God he took that pill a moment ago, or else he would be throwing up right now.  
“dude tell me that again…”  
“fuck me…”  
He smiled against Kyle’s lips. Against those cute, now, bright red, wet lips.  
“again…”  
“fuck me, destroy me, eat my ass…”  
“dude…”  
Stan sucked on his friend’s white freckled neck, so hard it made a bruise, then went to his niples, licking them like a lollipop.  
He put his hand on Kyle’s mouth, to shut him. Kyle kissed it, then started sucking his fingers.  
“dude hurry…”  
Kyle spreaded his legs, then pulled Stan against him. Those icy blue eyes looked him so aggresively he could feel his cock throbbing.

Stan spilled some lube on his erection, then in Kyle’s ass, while giving him a kiss.  
They shared a wild kiss with Stan pressing his dick inside Kyle, slowly.  
“oh shit…it hurts so bad…”  
“I’m so sorry…”  
No doubt Kyle was a virgin, Stan knew that.  
It was his first time too, though.  
But somehow, he seemed to know how to do it.  
“I’m ready, Stan…hurry…”  
He kissed his friend, very gently, then started stroking him.  
No…that wasn’t at all like he pictured it would be, that wasn’t at all like masturbating thinking on him. He did some stuff with Wendy when they used to date, but it was nothing like that.  
He could easily get addicted on fucking Kyle.  
And Kyle could think the same, because he was containing such loud moans, he was in fact sweating so he wouldn’t scream out dirty thoughts about how hot and good in bed Stan was.  
Not that he had previous references, but that couldn’t feel better.  
No he was wrong, he could feel better, Stan started masturbating him, and kissing his niples.  
And, he found Kyle’s magical spot.  
“oh dude…FUCK! Right there!”  
“moan to me, say my name…”  
Kyle left out some really cute moans, trying as hard as he could not to be loud.  
“Stan…oh, Stan!”  
“oh, Kyle!”  
“dude I’m cumming, OH, OH FUCK!”  
Kyle came between their bodies, but Stan didn’t stop stroking, or touching him, which made him almost scream in pleasure.  
He soon came too, inside that cute freckled ass.  
“aww, Staaan!!! Oh!”  
Stan fell between Kyle’s arms, they hugged.  
He kissed his chest, then his lips.  
They stood like that for a while, just trying to process everything that happened after Stan took his medicine.  
Their heart were beating faster then ever.  
Their hair were a mess.  
Blue and green eyes met, they tried not to blush.  
Stan finally got strength enough to get off Kyle and lay next to him.  
“sorry about that dude…”  
“about what?”  
“my cum inside you…”  
They both laughed. Kyle laid down on his chest. He touched his butt, taking some of Stan’s juice on his finger, then licked it, seeming to have liked.  
Stan blushed hard, how could his friend be so cute?  
“…that and also that I fucked you…I’m sorry”  
“I’m not. In fact, I can’t wait to do it again.”  
“well, I can’t wait too…”  
He grabbed Kyle’s ass, then slapped it.  
“…you know? Bebe is right, you have a hot ass.”  
“shut up, dickhead!”  
Stan laughed, while Kyle tried not to blush.  
“sorry, but is true…”  
They kissed gently.  
“sorry for not noticing you before, I think I have feelings for you too…”  
Stan blushed harder.  
“too? What do you mean?”  
“come on dude, it took me until now to figure out, but I know you do too. You don’t usually throw up that much”  
Stan felt his stomach weird.  
“I’m feeling sick again, crap!”  
“you gotta be kidding! Hold on, shit, where are your trash??”  
Kyle stood up, with Stan’s cum dripping off his butt. That scene was too cute for him, he tried to stand up and run to the toiled, but threw up on the floor.  
“eww!”  
“sorry…”  
They both laughed, then Stan got dressed and went downstairs, to get something to wipe the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> what up~  
> I don't know, I just think Stan vomiting because he has deep feelings towards someone is kinda cute?? what do you think?  
> I hope you liked it, I'd love some comments *wink wink*


End file.
